1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for anchoring a mobile home, and in particular to a strap extender for anchoring a mobile home in which the factory installed overhead ties have been previously cut too short for connection to a conventional anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of states, safety rules require that mobile homes be anchored to reduce the chances of them blowing over in high winds. One specification requires that straps extend over the structure of the mobile home. These overhead ties are steel straps which are installed during manufacturing. The siding and roof are located over the overhead ties, with the ties sandwiched between the mobile home upper frame structure and the siding and roof. A number of the ties will be placed along the length of the mobile home. The overhead ties are of flexible sheet metal and are approximately 11/4 inches in width. The ends of the overhead ties protrude below the lower edge of the mobile home and secure to an anchor embedded in the ground. Also, normally frame straps will extend from the anchor to the I-beam frame of the mobile home.
When a mobile home is moved, sometimes the mover will cut the ends of the overhead ties rather than going through the more time consuming process of disconnecting the lower ends from the anchors. This particularly occurs if the mobile home is being repossessed. When setting up the mobile home again, the ends of the overhead ties may be too short to connect to an anchor.
This presents a problem. New overhead ties often cannot be placed over the top of the mobile home because of shingles on the roof, or overhanging eaves. The frame straps from the anchor to the I-beam frame do not prevent a strong wind from ripping off the upper structure of the mobile home. Some state specifications require building a block wall around the edges of the mobile home if overhead ties cannot be used. These are expensive and do not resist high winds as well as overhead ties.
In some areas, connectors have been used to extend the length of straps that have been cut. The ties or straps will insert through the connector in a general "S" configuration. While these extend the length, these types of connectors do not provide sufficient strength to meet specifications in some states.